


Те, кто шагает в пропасть

by Kalta



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta/pseuds/Kalta
Summary: Хоук ненавидит прощаться.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Mahariel (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 1





	Те, кто шагает в пропасть

**Author's Note:**

> с почином меня в этом фандоме
> 
> стоит ли говорить о том, как сильно меня разъебал тот самый квест в инквизиции? настолько, что я выдала целый фик

Вейсхаупт далеко.

За песчаными бурями, встающими впереди неприступной стеной, за серой пылью, оседающей на дорожной одежде, проникающей в глотку и отзывающейся в груди глухим кашлем. За горами, высокими шпилями, возвышающимися на горизонте; за необозримой бесконечной паутиной дорог.

Лучше бы и правда бесконечной. Просто это ведь уже становится простой истиной: в конце — никогда ничего хорошего. Один единственный шаг в обрыв.

 _Прыгай_ — шепчет на ухо ведьма.

Но ведьме легко говорить. У нее крылья есть — никогда не упадет и не разобьется. Никогда не поднимется, переломанная и перекореженная, захлебывающаяся собственной кровью и задыхающаяся — и никогда об этом не пожалеет.

За воротами Вейсхаупта не будет пропасти.

Пропасть остается за Адамантом, за рушащейся стеной и свистящим ветром в ушах; за холодной тишиной, за разрывом, за перевернутым миром, из которого не возвращаются. В Вейсхаупте — в Вейсхаупте наконец-то придется просто посмотреть вверх.

Так за Недремлющим морем остаются те, кого некому теперь хоронить, и разрушенный дом, и дыханием смерти отравившая все бушующая орда; так за воротами Киркволла остаются развалины и огонь, крики ужаса вместо смеха и обжигающей горло дурной выпивки, вереница воспоминаний, до которых уже не дотянешься.

Так за разрывом остается только тот, кто не должен был.

Неправильно. Совсем ведь неправильно — так же, как потерянный взгляд Инквизитора, как незаданные вопросы, застывающие на губах, как молчание, тревожной трелью пронзающее воздух насквозь.

Жертвенность в смерти — безмолвным эхом разносится шепот.

Жертвенность в смерти — совершенно бессмысленная. Наотмашь бьющая пощечиной, так, чтобы огнем горело, не переставая больше, не проходя. Потому что это не «умереть за» с извечным ореолом романтики и героизма; это «умереть вместо» — горькое и холодное, встающее поперек горла, и никаких ореолов.

Алистер Тейрин прошел бы через пустыню, легко улыбаясь встреченным андерцам, с уважением склоняющими головы, завидев на плаще застежку с грифоном; вошел бы в ворота Вейсхаупта, и его древние непоколебимые стены не давили бы ему на виски, потому что крепость эта не была бы ему чужой. Он повел бы людей за собой, и они бы пошли — за Старшим Стражем, за ветераном Мора, за тем, кому впору было стать королем; принес бы весть о Корифее — и ему бы поверили, не все, не сразу, но рано или поздно, один за одним.

Только Алистер Тейрин никогда не войдет в Вейсхаупт.

Изредка встречающиеся по пути андерцы смотрят с опаской, искоса — в лицо не знают, и истории, должно быть, не знают тоже, только кожей чувствуют неладное все равно. Дурные вести доходят с юга — неудивительно, если станут еще дурнее.

Одиночество больше не звенит в ушах, заглушенное свистом ветра и гулом собственных мыслей — к нему оказывается поразительно легко привыкнуть. За спиной просто никого не было еще с самого Киркволла.

С Киркволла вообще много чего не было. Ни дороги, ни смысла. Каждый раз только цель. Спастись, защитить, уберечь, сбежать, найти — бесконечный перечень, чтобы было не так страшно каждый раз падать, не так сильно хотелось остановиться и никогда больше не подниматься.

Своей цели больше не остается. Будто украденная.

_Чужая._

Единственная причина, по которой у Хоук нет даже права упасть.

* * *

— Знаете, мне кажется, будто мы уже где-то встречались.

Страж щурится. С интересом скорее, не с опаской. С опаской щурились попадающиеся редко храмовники; да вся Вольная Марка щурилась и шарахалась, давно наслышанная и до сих пор неспособная отойти.

У стража добрый искрящийся взгляд, грифон на груди вместо храмовничьего меча и ферелденский акцент.

— Дурная слава? — усмехается Хоук.

— Ну что вы, не такая уж и дурная. Единственное, после книги мне казалось, что вы… пониже.

— Разочарованы?

— Ничуть.

Хоук улыбается — не слишком явно, не слишком искренне; Страж… забавный, из тех, кому бы захотелось поставить кружку наименее дрянного пива в Висельнике задаром, но не более того.

 _Всегда_ есть двойное дно. Или почти всегда.

У Хоук не остается времени улыбаться, у Стража — сверкать глазами. Гарлок, размахивая кривым мечом, кидается вперед, и тут же заходится диким визгом, роняя клинок; разгорающееся пламя вздымается все выше, вверх и вверх, всеобъемлющее, пожирающее его заживо.

Меч Стража, быстрый и точный, ловко отражает удары и проходит легко сквозь гниющие оскверненные тела. Еще два огненных шара летят в лучников, и воздух наполняется запахом горелой плоти. Хоук морщится от мерзкого смрада, отвлекается на мгновение — чужой щит закрывает от летящей стрелы.

Когда падает последний гарлок, Страж выдыхает с присвистом.

— А вы удивительно хорошо с ними справляетесь! Никогда не думали пополнить наши ряды?

Хоук хмыкает. Беззлобно. Хотя, может, стоило бы разозлиться. И, может, не только на Стражей.

— Нет уж, спасибо. Без обид, но ваши ребята, как правило, кажется, немного не в себе. Или не немного.

— Справедливо, — смешок в ответ.

Конечно. Никто бы и не стал спорить с очевидным, как бы ни горчило и ни жгло ядом.

Страж хмурится и кривит губы с нескрываемой, годами не вытравленной брезгливостью, и отряхивается от крови и… не только ее, пожалуй. Хоук понимает. Более мерзких тварей ей не приходилось встречать.

И мерзких тварей убивать бы не таким, как Страж. У него благородное лицо, словно списанное с королевских портретов, и осанка такая же благородная — ему бы сидеть на троне, раздавать приказы скучающим голосом и вертеть чужими судьбами, как фигурами в шахматах… взгляд только слишком простой. Слишком добрый.

Такие не играют людьми. Не хотят или не могут — Хоук не знает. Сама не пробовала. Вряд ли бы стала.

— Передайте привет брату, если увидите, — вдруг говорит она, — скажите, чтоб не обижался, что не пишу. Я помню, он был в вашем отряде… или что там у Стражей.

— Так мы все-таки знакомы! — Страж не сдерживает улыбки. — Что же вы не сказали раньше?

— Неловко было признавать, что я не помню ваше имя, — усмехается Хоук. — Но раз уж вспомнила… Страж Алистер, верно? Далеко же от Ферелдена вас занесло.

Алистер замирает на мгновение, опускает едва заметно тускнеющий взгляд. Хоук не спрашивает, только терпеливо ждет, складывая руки на груди — в чужую голову нечего так просто лезть без приглашения.

— А вас — далековато от Вольной Марки.

Хоук хмыкает. Тут уж чем дальше — чем лучше.

— Жаль, что никто там теперь не побежит встречать меня с распростертыми объятиями. А на вилы прыгать не очень хочется.

Алистер поджимает губы. Неловко становится, наверное. Хоук теперь тоже чуть-чуть неловко — это же просто шутка. На редкость правдивая шутка, а значит горчащая на губах старой злобой или, может, извечной тоской.

Но Хоук не злится. И не тоскует. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

Хоук уже все равно.

— А может Орлей просто вдруг стал притягивать лучших из лучших? — вдруг усмехается Алистер.

— Возможно, — Хоук смеется в ответ.

Это все так странно, но ощущается почему-то почти что правильно. Даже трупы под ногами и оскверненная кровь на броне, и заходящее солнце, и длинные тени, и чужой усталый смех. Все это было, и знакомо так, что хочется улыбнуться только шире — и себе, и Стражу, и этому маленькому безумию; но еще сильнее хочется снова забыть.

Есть вещи, к которым лучше больше не возвращаться.

Как Киркволл. И все, что осталось в нем.

— Темнеет, — говорит Алистер задумчиво, — кажется, надо сворачиваться.

Хоук разводит руками. И правда.

— Тогда… приятно было повидаться, — говорит. И пожимает плечами. Что тут еще сказать.

Хоук привыкает к этому. К одиночеству, то есть. Не сразу, медленно и болезненно: сначала к тому, что некому прикрыть тебе спину, потом — к тишине вместо чужих голосов. К холоду и тому, что некому будет согреть; к хорошей истории и тому, что некому будет над ней рассмеяться. К тому, что даже письма иногда больше не доходят до адресата. К тому, что от адресата иногда не остается даже следов.

Это хрупкое равновесие; того гляди и сломается, стоит кому-то вернуться дольше, чем на мгновение и явнее, чем миражом.

Хоук бы хотела, чтобы оно наконец-то рухнуло.

Хоук знает, что потом его придется выстраивать заново. Все равно придется вернуть.

— А вы куда путь держите? Часом не в Ферелден?

Не в Ферелден. И не в Вольную Марку, не в Орлей и не в Тевинтер. Никуда и всюду одновременно.

У Хоук нет ответа.

Затаиться бы на окраинах какого-нибудь треклятого Андерфелса, там, где никто не достанет, там, где всем все равно. Только бы не получилось. Даже если бы устала от бесконечного бегства, от шепота за спиной, от непрекращающейся молвы и от обнажающихся клинков.

Хоук не умеет прятаться; грешники не могут спокойно спать.

— Да, — отвечает она. Про себя добавляет: «наверное».

Ферелден ничем не хуже других.

— Какое удивительное совпадение! Раз уж нам по пути, не хотите составить мне компанию?

— А вам точно нужна такая компания? — хмыкает Хоук.

Особенно сейчас.

Особенно в Ферелдене.

Особенно когда везде свой маленький конец света. Кто-то бы позлорадствовал, сказал бы — вот, полюбуйся на деяния рук своих; кто-то бы покачал головой с нескрываемым разочарованием. Кто-то бы промолчал, потому что нечего уже здесь сказать.

Это был глупый вопрос.

Хоук почему-то знает: Алистер из тех, кто молчит.

Может, потому что Стражам не должно быть дела. Может, потому что Хоук не совсем разучилась читать людей.

— Обещаю не жаловаться. И поклясться могу.

— На чем?

— На мизинцах. На чем же еще?

Хоук не может сдержать смешок.

И уже почему-то знает, что не откажется.

* * *

Андерцы не задают вопросов. По акценту сразу слышат — южанка, только им дела до юга, похоже, и нет совсем. Наливают тоже без лишних слов.

Пиво дрянное.

Варрик говорит как-то, что дело совсем не в выпивке; то, что наливали в «Висельнике», хотелось сначала выплюнуть тотчас, а потом… а потом уже стало совершенно все равно. Это ведь был «Висельник»; а еще и люди, и порочная добродетель, проигранные деньги, ругань и звонкий смех. И никого уже не волновало то, что плескалось в кружках.

Еще Варрик предлагал выпить с Инквизицией. Сказал: на удачу. У Вестницы ее полно — поделится с радостью.

Может, стоило тогда согласиться.

Только Вестнице в этот раз удачи не хватает на всех.

Если бы успел, Варрик бы обязательно предложил выпить еще раз. Не сказал бы по какому поводу на этот раз. А она бы все равно отказалась.

Хоук ненавидит прощаться. Неважно, насколько. Неважно, почему.

Тогда пришлось бы в последний раз. И уже безвозвратно.

Варрик поймет, знает Хоук. Варрик всегда понимает — даже если глупо, даже если неправильно, даже если того совершенно не стоит. И прощает тоже всегда.

Слишком много сожалений остается. Слишком много неправильного — почти столько же, сколько в Киркволле, как вообще за последние годы. Варрик бы тоже обязательно понял. Только вряд ли ему стоило бы об этом знать.

Слишком усталый взгляд; слишком много горечи в словах и таких же невысказанных сожалений в голосе. Хоук видит, Хоук слышит — и не делает хуже, если это только возможно.

В Андерфелсе ни Варрика, ни Инквизиции, ни тем более «Висельника».

Остается только плохая выпивка, Вейсхаупт за укрытыми песком дорогами и незаконченные дела. Дурные вести и одно ненаписанное письмо.

С этим Варрик тоже бы справился лучше.

Это горе — чужое, как и все, что ей после Алистера остается; чужой Орден, чужой путь, чужая страна и чужие вещи. Чужая скорбь, с которой ее собственной вряд ли вообще придется сравниться.

Хоук вертит в руках амулет; пальцы покалывает искрящаяся незримая магия, пронизывающая его насквозь. _«У нее таких много»_ — смеется Алистер и пожимает плечами; простая безделушка, подарок на память, зачем возвращать.

«На память» и правда больше ничего нет.

То, что осталось, Хоук не в праве хранить.

* * *

Костер трещит и искрится, танцует на слабом ветру; завораживающее зрелище в своей простоте. Почему-то.

Может, потому что это все еще остается слишком чужим. И костер, и ясное ночное небо над головой. Кому-то бы, должно быть, и понравилось считать рассыпанные по небосводу звезды — Хоук… не слишком.

Проще — да и мудрее бы — было доехать до ближайшей таверны и выложить за сносную комнату пару серебряных.

— Как же мне это все что-то напоминает.

Просто Алистер оказывается из тех, кто считает звезды; у Хоук нет желания спорить и возражать.

— Ностальгия нахлынула? — хмыкает она тихо.

— Возможно, — улыбается Алистер, лениво подкидывая веток в огонь. — Забавно. Не думал, что вообще буду скучать по этому… ну, то есть, и по сырой земле тоже.

— А история будет? Про сырую землю.

Алистер удивленно поднимает бровь.

— А что, нужна?

— Почему нет? — Хоук закидывает ногу за ногу. — Раз уж зашла речь.

— Да тут на целые мемуары хватит, — вздыхает он, — а я паршивый рассказчик.

— Вряд ли хуже меня, — смешок в ответ, — но про кунари тебе понравилось. И про Казематы. И тот случай, когда…

— Ну конечно! Там же все было не так, как в книге…

— А про тебя даже еще книги нет. Но если вдруг заедешь в Киркволл и заявишься к Варрику на порог, мне кажется, он с радостью это исправит.

Алистер улыбается. Неуверенно и будто бы грустно. Хоук знает это выражение — до боли знакомое; слишком часто мелькающее на ее собственном лице. Знает, что это никогда не исчезнет окончательно. Ни у кого, пока продолжает тлеть память.

У всех хороших воспоминаний со временем обнаруживается одна отвратительная черта: абсолютная, изо дня в день гложущая невозвратность. Не вернуться, не дотянуться больше — это все остается где-то там, манящее, прекрасное и совершенно недосягаемое.

Может, это не стоит и ворошить. Может, так было бы проще и легче.

— В таком случае, — вдруг усмехается Алистер, — я с этим так же с радостью помогу.

И говорит.

Много говорит, обо всем. О чем-то — во всех красках, в мельчайших подробностях, вплоть до числа поваленных гарлоков и появившихся новых шрамов; о чем-то — неловко отводя взгляд и перескакивая с темы на тему. Хоук не спрашивает, да и не слишком-то хочет. Это почти как истории Варрика — витиеватые и запутанные, нельзя забыться, нельзя оторваться, если не хочешь упустить суть.

Алистер много смеется; то ли нервно, то ли почти счастливо, то ли с горечью в голосе. Хоук это понимает тоже и тоже чувствует.

Для нее это только вереница отчасти знакомых имен и событий, теперь не столь далеких и серых; для Алистера — что-то гораздо больше. Неозвученное и бережно хранимое глубоко внутри, там, где другим никогда не достать.

И за самой красивой историей всегда остается что-то еще.

Где-то — смерти, где-то — горе, злость и обиды, слишком неприглядные для неисписанных еще страниц; где-то — то, чему просто не стоит на них попадать. Крошечные белые пятна, стоит вслушаться, приглядеться — насчитаешь не меньше сотни. Хоук насчитала. И у себя тоже.

Это не имеет значения.

Но Хоук хочет спросить. Всего одну вещь. Не знает только, правильно ли — это как старые раны вскрывать, и свои, и чужие, которые еще не успевают зажить и зарубцеваться.

Но все равно спрашивает.

— И… где они все сейчас?

Алистер замолкает.

Неправильно, думает Хоук. Неправильно. Стоило промолчать. Она ведь прекрасно знает ответ — потому что у нее идентичный.

— Если честно, — вздыхает он, — я уже и не знаю.

— Знакомо.

Более чем.

Сколько ни отгораживайся — Хоук всегда к этому возвращается. К редким встречам то там, то здесь; к письмам, неотправленным, неотвеченным или попросту недошедшим. Жизнь уже давно научила, что не бывает ничего вечного, как бы дорого оно ни было, как бы изо всех сил ни хотелось спасти — только от этого знания почему-то совсем не становится легче.

— Тоже скучаете? — спрашивает Алистер. Осторожно. Осторожнее, чем она.

Удивительно, думает Хоук. Из подобного пекла люди редко выходят живыми, еще реже — мягкосердечными. Внутри что-то колется ядом зависти — у нее-то не получилось.

— Конечно.

Иначе не получается. И не должно получаться.

Алистер это знает тоже — поэтому ничего больше не говорит. Тут не о чем сожалеть — о сделанном, о несделанном, о чем угодно; все равно ничего не попишешь. Где-то позади остается точка невозврата, скала, с которой шагаешь в пропасть, зная, что уже не сможешь подняться снова; впереди — то, что осталось. То, что удается пока хранить.

— А Махариэль, Страж-Командор… еще в Ферелдене?

Алистер поджимает губы.

Хоук сегодня не везет. Ни со словами, ни с темой для разговора, ни с чувством такта.

— Нет, — говорит он, и слова — тяжелый свинец, — уже давно.

— Жаль. А то, кажется, мне полагается кое-что ей вернуть.

Алистер удивленно вскидывает бровь.

— Еще в Киркволле, — поясняет Хоук, — ты отдал мне ее медальон. В виде помощи и все такое… помогало, кстати, спасибо. Ну, а теперь пора возвращать долги.

— Нет-нет, никаких долгов, — он отмахивается нехотя, и едва показавшаяся тень словно совсем пропадает с его лица, — это подарок, вот и все.

— Он до сих пор у меня. Вдруг все-таки захочешь сам ей вернуть. И заодно передать пару приветов. У нас с ней есть… пара общих знакомых.

— Может, еще выпадет случай вам познакомиться. Так что пусть остается. Судьба, в конце концов, крайне непредсказуемая штука.

Хоук кивает.

Быть может, и так.

Слишком далеко ее заносит от Киркволла, слишком далеко от таверн и веселого смеха, слишком далеко от нормальной хотя бы отчасти жизни. Сегодня — костер в ферелденском лесу с королевским бастардом-Стражем, когда-нибудь — быть может, здороваться за руку со Стражем-Командором.

Хоук не знает, что будет завтра. И, может, даже не слишком-то хочет знать.

* * *

Стражи в Вейсхаупте — почти такие же, как андерцы; только еще подозрительнее, еще мрачнее и осторожнее. Слишком много вопросов; слишком много недовольных ответом.

Никто особо не верит, знает Хоук. Ни в смерть Кларель, ни в обезумевших Стражей, ни в Корифея. Она бы тоже, на самом деле, не верила. Может быть, попыталась бы.

Хоук видит: они не пытаются. В большинстве своем — подавляющем и безжалостном. Те, кто внимает ее словам, только шепчутся тихо за спиной. Не чтобы она не услышала. Чтобы не услышал кто-то еще.

Таковы андерфелские стражи; такова великая крепость Вейсхаупт.

Ей позволяют остаться — нехотя и даже этого нежелания не скрывая. Говорят: пока все не решит Первый Страж.

У Первого Стража дела поважнее — бесконечные встречи с андерфелской знатью, поблекшие знамена на стенах, недовольные стражи в крепости; проблемы, не терпящие отлагательств, ни секунды лишнего промедления. Куда там, до бушующего на юге мнимого бога и разгромленного в пух и прах Ордена.

Хоук злится. Злится пока что тихо — может быть, стоило бы уже и подбавить жару. Если бы это, конечно, изменило хоть что-то. Желательно — в лучшую сторону.

Но есть и хорошие вещи; может, только поэтому она еще не сходит с ума.

Пара молодых стражей справляются о Карвере, и глаза словно горят восторгом; спрашивают: «Вы что, правда _его_ сестра?». Хоук не может не улыбнуться.

В Вейсхаупте мало что слышно о Киркволле — доходили слухи о разрушенной церкви, о войне, раздирающей юг уже несколько лет подряд, — да и все. Почти ничего о Защитнице Киркволла. Зато кое-что — о Карвере Хоуке.

Карвер бы страшно возгордился, если бы только услышал. И Хоук гордится за него тоже. Это его место. Не ее. И никаких больше теней.

Еще приходит письмо от Варрика; так скоро, что он его, наверное, отправил сразу же после ее отъезда. Ничего важного — вопросы о том, как дышится андерфелским воздухом, не слилась ли она там с песком и пылью, и еще — пламенный привет от Вестницы с пожеланиями успеха. Хоук не может не улыбнуться.

Хоук не может не вспомнить о том, зачем еще она здесь.

В Вейсхаупте ничего не слышно о Страже-Командоре Ферелдена.

Помнят — была такая; героиня, кажется, Пятого Мора. Кажется, долийка. И, кажется, исчезла на западе без следа.

Хоук знает, что это не совсем так; в Инквизиции знали, куда идти, где искать. Надеялась только, что что-то успело измениться. Что Махариэль, быть может, зачем-то вернулась в Вейсхаупт.

Возможно, так было бы легче; не пришлось бы подбирать слов, зная, что они ничего не изменят. Молчания бы хватило с лихвой.

Пришлось бы только смотреть в глаза.

 _«Любовь всей моей жизни»_ , — говорит Алистер в Киркволле; так просто и честно, что Хоук тогда хочется рассмеяться. Не бывает таких людей, открытых и настолько чистосердечных — не бывает таких стражей, отшучивающихся посреди битвы и с незаглушенной искренностью в голосах.

Хоук ошибается. Бывают. И это, пожалуй, хуже всего.

В Вейсхаупте уже знают: чужеземка с юга несет только дурные вести.

Остается еще одна.

На нее у Хоук уже не хватает слов.

* * *

— Какая встреча!

Алистер от души жмет ей руку, лучезарно улыбаясь; Хоук отвечает тем же и легонько хлопает его по плечу.

Она уже и не помнит, когда они виделись в последний раз. Встречались как-то на границе Орлея, как-то выпили в захолустном городишке в Ферелдене, еще однажды столкнулись в Вольной Марке по счастливой случайности; забавно — думает Хоук каждый раз.

Больше не забавно.

Крествуд холодный и мрачный, будто готовящийся к приближающемуся шторму; что-то искрится в воздухе чуть заметно, трещит напряженно незримыми молниями, и это уж точно не предвещает добра.

— Думаю, мы здесь по одной причине, — говорит она. Алистер кивает понимающе, сразу мрачнеет. Хоук думает: серьезность ему не к лицу.

— Серые Стражи, — говорит он.

Она цокает языком с чуть слышным разочарованием.

— Красный лириум. А что там со стражами?

— Ничего хорошего, — вздыхает Алистер. — Но это… только наша забота. По крайней мере, пока.

— А если подробнее?

— Не стоит.

По голосу — и правда, не стоит. Будь на ее месте кто-то еще — обязательно бы послушал. Только так уж получается, что Хоук всегда не на своем месте, всегда не там, где ей стоит быть, и всегда лезет не в свое дело.

Чтобы этого не произошло, стоило бы промолчать; еще лучше — никогда бы с ней не встречаться.

— А может стоит? — Хоук складывает руки на груди. — Я не очень хочу, чтобы все мои знакомые стражи резко вымерли, окончательно тронулись или чем вы там еще любите заниматься.

Алистер чуть улыбается — ради приличия в основном; сам мрачнеет и хмурит брови. Не слишком смешно. Видимо, потому что она попадает в точку.

— Нет, — отрезает почти, — я разберусь сам. С чем смогу. Прости, ты здесь все равно ничем не поможешь.

— Не извиняйся, — отмахивается Хоук, — но если тебе надо кого-то поджарить, пока я еще здесь.

— Пока?

— Неотложные дела, — она разводит руками. — Сама в ужасе. Ненавижу ответственность, знаешь — а тут уже не отвертишься.

Хоук и правда много чего ненавидит. Ошибаться — больше всего. Ошибаться так, что за это платят чужими жизнями… лучше не знать.

От Варрика приходит длинное, длинное письмо — буквы выведены косым росчерком по бумаге, словно в ужасной спешке; Хоук читает и не хочет верить совсем, только Варрик не стал бы врать. Варрик не стал бы даже писать. Из самых лучших побуждений.

Но Варрик пишет.

Варрик пишет: _приезжай, как сможешь._

«Это важно. Это срочно», — читается между строк.

— Этот твой… лириум, значит? — спрашивает Алистер. — Страшная, должно быть, штука, раз все настолько серьезно.

Хоук кивает.

— Это тот самый, — говорит, — из Киркволла. Ну, то есть, уже не совсем из Киркволла. Так что да, дерьмово. Очень. Но тут дело не в нем… или уже не только в нем. Долгая история, и, если честно, я даже без понятия, где она начинается.

Посреди бури так сразу не разберешь.

— Плохо, — протягивает Алистер. — Кажется, мы оба ввязались во что-то паршивое.

— А мне кажется, что далеко не только мы.

— Восхитительно. Главное, чтобы в этот раз без архидемона.

— Если мне вдруг такой попадется, обязательно расскажу.

Варрик как раз писал о драконе. По спине пробегает волна холода — нехорошее предчувствие поселяется в груди.

— Я бы мог разузнать про этот лириум, — говорит Алистер, — ничего не обещаю, но… посмотрим. Вдруг хотя бы здесь повезет.

Сомнительное везение.

Алистер сам это знает — по глазам видно; это нехорошее чувство, леденящий страх где-то внутри, когда до пропасти остается совсем чуть-чуть. Не все решаются прыгнуть; не все из тех, кто решились, поднимаются еще раз на ноги.

Хоук чувствует: совсем рядом.

Что-то рушится снова. Или уже скоро рухнет.

— Буду должна, — говорит она неестественно-радостно; в голосе нервных ноток не слышно почти, — в очередной раз.

— Никаких долгов. Это, знаешь ли, суть дружбы.

— Конечно. Но, помнится, когда мои друзья были должны мне денег, у них появлялся веский повод не умереть.

Легкий смешок.

— Я запомню.

— Буду рада, если применишь на практике.

Алистер улыбается, легко и тепло. Благодарно. Ничего не говорит вслух, но Хоук сама все знает. Такое бывает: простые слова, банальные мелочи — и уже не так страшно, не так горько, не так одиноко.

Хоук знает, потому что чувствует то же самое.

Алистер не может никого заменить, никогда не смог бы; Хоук и не ищет замены, но находит что-то еще.

Алистер… _друг._

И это, кажется, многого стоит.

* * *

Мерриль бы написала что-нибудь на эльфийском. Что-нибудь… простое и хорошее. В своем стиле. И только потом правду — простую и жестокую. Но на нее уже ни у кого не получилось бы злиться.

Андерс бы написал, что ненавидит Тень. И что ненавидит сообщать все как есть. Может, извинился бы за все в конце. Может, не стал бы. Письмо отправил бы неподписанным.

Варрик написал бы ни больше, ни меньше, целый роман. Про жертвенность, героическую смерть и ужасную, душераздирающую трагедию. А может, написал бы три фразы, но никто бы не устоял.

Хоук… никогда не была хороша в подобных вещах.

В Вейсхаупте становится напряженно; слухи доходят с юга, неприятные и неприглядные, но уже не получается закрывать глаза. Хоук знает: это закончится плохо. Сначала распри, потом своя маленькая война. Всегда доходит до этого и везде; стражи — не исключение.

Еще Хоук знает, что не сбежит. Даже если бы вдруг захотела.

Чужие цели становятся собственными; в конце концов, это лучшее, что она вообще может сделать.

 _Прыгай_ — говорит как-то ведьма.

Алистер срывается в чужую пропасть без дна; Хоук тоже — только, быть может, поднимется еще раз.

Хоук старается. Чтобы это было не зря.

Письмо она отправляет с рассветом. Ворон хлопает крыльями, взмывает ввысь, к небесам растворяется черным пятнышком на горизонте.

Хоук ненавидит прощаться, но больше не ждет ответа.

_В конце концов, никто не обязан ее прощать._

* * *

Птица похожа на тех, что прилетали не так давно от Лелианы; покорно опускается на руку в легких серых доспехах, ждет.

Удивительно. Всегда находят даже в такой глуши.

Письмо чуть тяжелое; что-то еще внутри. Махариэль распечатывает его ловким движением — и не может не удивиться.

Медальон знакомый; старый, уже потемневший от времени, с такой же знакомой искрящейся внутри магией, покалывающей пальцы даже сквозь ткань перчаток. Она сжимает его чуть крепче — странное чувство, неправильное; потому что что-то не должно возвращаться.

Нет.

Только если в самом конце.

Сложенное письмо она разворачивает не без страха, звенящего внутри где-то тихой тревожной трелью.

_«К черту жертвенность._  
_Мне жаль»._

В небесах кричит ястреб.


End file.
